


So about that beach trip…

by Anonymous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, this is trash. im trash.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaina and Sylvanas meet Vereesa for lunch, and Jaina tells one of Sylvanas' embarrassing secrets. [Crack Fic]
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	So about that beach trip…

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this 2 years ago and recently found it. I think it’s terrible but maybe it might make someone smile? Or maybe it should’ve stayed lost forever. IDK.

“So how was your beach vacation?” inquired Vereesa while sitting across from her sister and her best friend, Jaina. 

From across the table, Sylvanna’s ears snapped back while her complexion paled, a look of complete mortification evident on her face. 

_‘Oh this has to be good,’_ Vereesa thought. 

“Nothing!” Sylvanas snapped. 

“That doesn’t answer the question, _Sylvanas_.” 

Jaina leaned back while scratching her head and answered, “We had a fun time.” 

Vereesa stared down her sister who was currently hiding her face with her hand and doing her best to disappear in her chair as Jaina continued, “Oh and Sylvanas ran into a glass door.” 

“Jaina,” Sylvanas gasped, her long elven ears seemed to take on a reddish tint. “I didn’t run into it.” 

“My bad,” she amended with a smirk. “You _walked_ into a glass door.” 

“How the hell did that happen.” Vereesa said, trying to comprehend how Sylvanas missed seeing a glass door. 

/// 

About a week earlier, Jaina invited Sylvanas to come with her to her parents’ one bedroom beach condo. After a day of festivities that included everything from sailing to competitive beach volleyball that ended abruptly after Sylvanas gave a fellow beach goer a concussion, Jaina was exhausted. 

Following dinner, Jaina walked out to the porch and flopped down on one of the deckchairs. The sun was setting, magnificent reds and oranges shifted into majestic blues and purples as the crashing of the tides lulled Jaina into a light sleep. 

/// 

Rather than following Jaina outside, Sylvanas left the dining room, entering the bedroom to compose herself. During the meal, she could feel her nervous energy being channeled to her ears. Sylvanas was positive Jaina took note of it. She felt Jaina’s gaze burn into the tips of her ears as she tried to read her emotions. 

She glanced at herself from the vanity mirror. “Come on, Sylvanas. Just do it. It’s Jaina.” 

With that she straightened her appearance and walked out into the living room. Sylvanas came to a dead stop to admire the moon and her goddess whose splendor rivaled all the celestial bodies combined. 

After realizing her gawking, Sylvanas shifted and started back on her mission only to be impeded by an invisible force. 

/// 

THUMP. SCREAK. 

_‘What the hell!’_ Jaina thought as she was jerked from her nap. She glanced back to her side and found the source of the noise. 

The great Sylvanas Windrunner ran into the glass door. She slammed into it, face first. Jaina turned around in her chair and leaned forward shocked and waiting. Sylvanas stood still and looked equally shocked and dumbfounded. 

“Wait did I just imagine that?” She questioned after staring at Sylvanas’ unmoving body before she started rubbing her face. _“Oh my god she did.”_ Jaina couldn’t contain her laughter. 

/// 

_‘What the f-?’_ Sylvanas thought as she immediately pulled herself off the glass and looked at it. _‘How the hel-’_ Her thoughts were cut short when she caught the movement of Jaina turning to see the cause of the commotion. _‘Oh_ Belore _she’s looking at me. Maybe I can play this off.’_

Sylvanas took a second to recompose herself and check for damage. Luckily (or unluckily) for her the only damage was to her pride. And to make it better Jaina was laughing. _‘Well, so much for pretending it didn’t happen.’_

In the short amount of time it took for Sylvans to get to where Jaina was on the porch, Jaina was still laughing, albeit it was more of an amused chuckle. Sylvanas was the epitome of grace in all things (except when sailing) so for her to slip up was so comical to Jaina. 

“You know,” Sylvanas spoke in a joking tone, “I could have been grievously injured. Could’ve gone right through it.” She paused dramatically, “Lacerated. Glass everywhere. The scars. Oh, the scars!” 

“For someone who had a near death experience,” Jaina pointed out with a sly smile, “you are quite animated.” 

“Oh no,” she gasped, making a gurgling sound and clutching at her side as she fell forward into Jaina’s arms. 

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Jaina said as she ran her hand through her girlfriend’s long blonde hair. Jaina could have sworn she heard purring, much like a cat. “I’d rather not explain to my parents why there’s a giant elf shaped hole in their glass door.” 

The noise stopped as Sylvanas grimaced, that would not be on her Top 10 ways of being introduced to her girlfriend’s parents. _Ah, the one who broke the door..._ with her face. 

Jaina continued, “Can you imagine: ‘Oh you know my girlfriend with the almighty power of Sappho broke the door with her face. It happens.’” 

Well, it definitely would be a memorable introduction. 

/// 

“Yeah so, that’s how I learned: Elves, amazing eyesight, but not at night.” Jaina concluded. 

Vereesa sat at the table still stunned after their retelling of the events and Sylvanas’ excuse. She grinned as she leaned in–ignoring Sylvanas’ cry–and pointed to her sister. “You do know she has night vision, right?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not sure why this is a thing. The only thing I can think of was my thought that ‘Elves are basically cats so they def have night vision’.
> 
> Comments, flames, and kudos are welcomed.


End file.
